Three little words
by StrangeButterfly
Summary: Meine eigene Fassung, was wohl nach dem Telefongespräch passiert ist... Ich bin schlecht in Kurzbeschreibungen. (Spoiler zu Staffel 4) Sherlolly-Fic
1. I

Hallihallo.

Willkommen zu meiner ersten Fanfiktion zu Sherlock. :)  
Ich hatte gerade irgendwie einfach eine kreative Minute um 12 Uhr Nachts. XD

Ich hoffe, dass es dementsprechend nicht ganz so schrecklich wird.

P.S.: Die Rechtschreibfehler könnt ihr behalten :D

Molly vernahm nur das durchgehende Summen der unterbrochenen Leitung, was ihr verriet, dass Sherlock aufgelegt hatte.  
Nun war alles vorbei. Er wusste es. Und sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht, es auch zu sagen. Noch vor ihr zu sagen.  
Doch war das ein Erfolg? Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, wusste sie, dass sie damit nur noch mehr verloren hatte. Sie war zwar für sich eingestanden, doch das hatte alles nur noch schlimmer für sie gemacht.  
Ihr Herz pochte hart in ihrer Brust und sie konnte förmlich hören, wie es endgültig in tausend kleine Scherben zerbrach.

 _"Sie gucken traurig, wenn Sie denken er kann Sie nicht sehen... Geht's Ihnen gut? Und sagen Sie nicht einfach 'Ja', ich weiß nämlich, was es bedeutet traurig zu gucken, wenn man denkt, dass einen niemand sehen kann." - "Sie können mich sehen." - "Ich zähle nicht."_

Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt an diese Unterhaltung denken?  
Molly spürte wie ihr langsam einzelne, heiße Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Hastig versuchte sie sie wegzuwischen, nur um noch mehr Tränen Platz zu machen.  
Toby, ihr Kater, schmiegte sich tröstend an ihre rechte Wade, doch wenn seine Nähe ihr sonst immer half sich zu beruhigen, so machte es es für die kleine Pathologin heute nur noch schlimmer. Sie wollte nichts und niemanden um sich herum haben. Nichtmal ihren geliebten Kater.  
Sie rannte schon fast in ihr Schlafzimmer und warf die Tür Toby vor der Nase zu.  
Die brünette Ärztin lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das kühle Holz der Tür und sank zu Boden.

Warum?  
Warum hatte er das getan?  
Was war das für ein Fall?  
Und wozu musste sie ausgerechnet **das** zu ihm sagen?!  
Warum hatte er gleich danach aufgelegt?

Molly zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme um diese. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf an ihren Knien und schluchzte bitterlich drauf los.  
Er hatte schon so viele schreckliche Dinge zu ihr gesagt. Augenblicklich kamen Bilder von dieser einen speziellen Weihnachtsfeier in der Baker Street hoch.  
Er hatte sie manipuliert...

 _"Ihr Haar ist anders." - "Wie?" - "Die Frisur, der Scheitel war sonst in der Mitte." - "Ja, weil..." - "Ist gut. Das steht Ihnen so viel besser."_

Gott, es war so lächerlich, wenn sie daran zurückdachte. Er musste ihr nur ein Kompliment machen und schon ist sie gesprungen...  
Sie war ein dummes, naives Schaf...  
Das Klingeln der Haustür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
Sie wollte nicht mit ihm reden. Sie wollte seine Ausreden nicht hören.  
Anstatt aufzustehen und zu öffnen, rutschte sie in die hinterste Ecke ihres Zimmers und kauerte sich wie ein verletztes Tier in die Ecke.  
Sie wollte nur noch allein sein und sich in den Schlaf weinen.

"Molly! Bist du Zuhause?"  
Die warme herzliche, wenn auch nun sehr gedämpfte, Stimme von Mrs. Hudson ließ Molly aufhorchen.  
Entwarnung... Es war nur die liebe Vermieterin aus der Baker Street.  
Molly schluckte schwer, stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und wischte sich so gut es ging die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
Sie ging langsam zur Haustür und öffnete Mrs. Hudson unsicher die Tür.  
"Oh, du bist ja doch da, das ist aber... Oje, was hast du denn, Liebes?"  
Die ältere Dame stand vollbeladen mit Maxicosi, indem Klein-Rosie friedlich vor sich hinschlummerte, und Wickeltasche vor der Tür und musterte Molly irritiert.  
"Ich..." Molly musste sich mehrmals räuspern, bis sie wieder Herr über ihre Stimme war und richtig sprechen konnte. "Ich hatte nur einen harten Tag. Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"  
"Nun... Die Polizei und die Feuerwehr sind immernoch damit beschäftigt Sherlocks Wohnung irgendwie zu sichern, sodass das Haus doch nicht einsturzgefährdet wird..."  
"Moment... Was ist denn passiert? Ist jemand verletzt?" Molly war plötzlich in Panik. Was wenn der Anruf kurz vorher passiert ist und Sherlock im Krankenhaus liegt? Oder noch schlimmer in der Pathologie...?!  
"Oh, du weißt es noch gar nicht... Nein, nein. Keine Angst, es ist alles in Ordnung. Niemand ist verletzt. Außer vielleicht meine Ehre als Vermieterin. Das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, das Sherlocks Wohnung zersprengt wurde." Mrs. Hudson seufzte. "Es ist nur so, dass es bei mir gerade sehr hektisch zugeht. Und dieser Stress ist doch nichts für einen kleinen Engel wie Rosie es ist. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du..."  
Molly unterbrach sie: "Natürlich nehme ich Rosie. Wollen Sie reinkommen? Ich kann Tee machen."  
Die ältere Frau lehnte dankend ab. "Nein, mach dir keine Umstände. Ich muss wieder zurück und darauf Acht geben, dass auch richtig gearbeitet wird."  
Molly nickte. "Ist John auf Arbeit?"  
"Nein, er ist mit Sherlock und Mycroft irgendwohin. Ich hab nicht genau mitbekommen, worum es ging, ich hab nur was von Familie verstanden, kann mir aber keinen Reim darauf machen. Du weißt ja, wie sie sind."  
Wieder nickte die junge Pathologin. "Immer geheimnisvoll. Ich weiß."  
Sie nahm Mrs. Hudson den Maxicosi und die Wickeltasche ab.  
"Danke, Molly. Du bist mein Schutzengel."  
"Schon in Ordnung. Was wäre ich denn für eine Patentante, wenn ich nicht für Rosie da wäre, wenn man mich braucht." Molly lächelte schwach, was Mrs. Hudson gar nicht mehr mitbekam.  
"Doch doch! Du bist unser aller Schutzengel, Liebes. Danke nochmal. Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn alles geklärt ist."  
Und mit diesen Worten war sie dann auch schon verschwunden und Molly stand gebrochen im Türrahmen und blickte ihr nach.  
So lieb sie diese Frau auch hatte, Mrs. Hudson war schon sowas wie eine Mutter für sie geworden, so ignorant, war sie aber auch manchmal.  
Molly seufzte und ging mit Rosie in ihre kleine Wohnung.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Der Bildschirm flackerte und Mollys Wohnung verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.  
Sherlock atmete tief durch. Genauso taten es auch Mycroft und John hinter ihm.  
Mycroft setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch Sherlock konzentrierte sich nur auf seine Aufgabe hier.  
"Eurus, ich habe gewonnen. Ich habe gewonnen. Komm schon, spiel fair. Das Mädchen im Flugzeug. Ich muss mit ihr sprechen."  
Eurus sah ihn nur mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid, Faszination und Genugtuung an.  
"Ich habe gewonnen! Ich habe Molly Hooper gerettet!"  
Eurus lachte leicht. "Sie gerettet? Vor was? Oh, sei nicht naiv, es gab keinen Sprengstoff in ihrem Haus. Warum wäre ich so ungeschickt? Du hast nicht gewonnen, du hast verloren. Schau, was du ihr angetan hast. Schau, was du dir angetan hast. Wie konntest du das nur tun? All diese kleinen, komplizierten Emotionen. Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen. Emotionales Hintergrundwissen, Sherlock. Es erwischt dich jedes Mal. Jetzt bitte, reiß dich zusammen. Ich brauche dich bei höchster Konzentration. Die nächste Aufgabe wird nicht so einfach werden. Lass dir Zeit."  
Nun verloschen alle Bildschirme und die Holmes-Brüder und Doktor John Watson waren wieder unter sich. Die Tür zum nächsten Raum öffnete sich.  
Sherlock ging zum Sarg, legte die Pistole auf einen der Holzböcke auf dem der Sarg augebahrt war. Mollys Sarg... Er ging langsam zum Sargdeckel, der immernoch gegen die Wand lehnte, hob ihn an und ging samit wieder zum eigentlichen Sarg hinüber.  
John und Mycroft waren inzwischen im Begriff in den nächsten Raum zu gehen, drehten sich zu ihm um und forderten ihn auf, ihnen zu folgen.  
Währenddessen platzierte er den Deckel auf der mit Satin ausgelegten Holzkiste. Er strich über das einfach, unverzierte Holz und die einfache Goldplatte mit der Aufschrift 'Ich liebe dich'.  
Dieser Sarg war so trostlos... Und er war für Molly bestimmt...  
John nannte seinen Namen. Unausgesprochene Frage, ob er ihnen folgen würde.  
Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Das war Mollys Sarg...  
"Nein. NEIN!" Mit einem wütenden Schrei ließ er seine bloßen Fäuste auf das dünne, ungeschmückte Holz niederfahren. Immer und immer wieder. "Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! Aaaaaaaaah!"  
Irgendwann als der Sarg nur noch ein winzigen Einzelteilen im Raum verteilt lag, ließ sich Sherlock an der nächsten Wand mit dem Rücken daran runterrutschen, zog die Beine locker an und platztierte seine Handgelenke auf den Knien. Seine Hände, nun voller kleiner Wunden, Schnitte und Holzsplitter zitterten so stark, dass er nichtmal ein Glas hätte halten können.  
Mycroft lehnt ihm Türrahmen und betrachtet ihn lang und ausgiebig. John hingegen ging zu der Waffe und bückte sich danach.  
Sherlock wollte nicht mehr. Es war keine Folter. Das hier war ein Tierversuch. Sie waren nichts weiter als Ratten in Eurus Laborexperiment.  
John sprach ruhig und gefasst auf ihn ein.  
Sherlock wusste er musste weitermachen. Wenn er jemals hier rauskommen wollte, jemals Molly alles erklären wollte... Dann musste er weitermachen. Bis zum bitteren Schluss.  
Er sah hoch zu seinem besten Freund.  
"Soldaten?"  
John nickte. "Soldaten."

So, das war der Beginn.  
Meine Güte, was war das denn? XD  
Ich glaube, ich sollte öfters einfach in der Nacht anfangen zu schreiben. :D

Wie fandet ihrs?  
Gut? Schlecht?

*Kekse und Kakao hinstell'*


	2. love

Molly brachte den Maxicosi ins Schlafzimmer, bugsierte Rosie sanft und zum Glück ohne sie zu wecken aus dem Kindersitz und legte das blonde Mädchen vorsichtig in ihr eigenes Bett. Mit Kissen und Decken baute die Pathologin einen Wall um das Kleinkind, dass sie nicht aus dem Bett fallen konnte und ging dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer, nachdem sie die Schlafzimmertür leise hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
Endlich ließ sie sich erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen und starrte in die Ferne.  
Und wieder spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen und unkontrollierte Schluchzer ihre Kehle hochstiegen.  
"Was hab ich nur getan?!" Molly vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Stunden später...

Sherlock stand neben einem völlig durchnässten und in eine Decke gehüllten John und beobachtete wie man Eurus in einen Wagen setzte. Er spürte wie sich sein Herz krampfhaft bei dem Anblick seiner kleinen Schwester zusammenzog. Er wusste, er müsste wütend auf sie sein, aber er konnte nichts anderes als Mitleid für sie empfinden.

 _"Ich hatte niemals einen besten Freund."_

Die Worte dieser gebrochenen und doch umso brillianteren Frau geisterten in seinen Gedankengängen herum, solange wie er hier nun stand und zusah, wie Greg und seine Männer das Gelände sicherten.  
John sprach mit einem Polizisten und machte alles klar für ihren Abflug mit dem Helikopter.  
Er selbst stand einfach nur da und sah auf die Ruine seiner Erinnerungen und Gefühle. Gerade kamen zwei Polizisten mit einer Bahre, auf der ein weißes Leichentuch ausgebreitet war. Kein Körper war darunter zu erkennen. Nur die einzelnen Erhebungen von Knochen, allen vorran einem kleinen Schädel, der einem Sechsjährigem gehörte.  
Victor... Einzelne Bruchstücke schienen wieder aus dem Nebel des Vergessens aufzutauchen. Sherlock wie er als Sechsjähriger mit dem gleichalten Victor verkleidet als Piraten am Ufer des Sees entlanggelaufen ist... Sherlock, der mit Victor auf einen Baum kletterte und den als Ausguck nutzte... Sherlock, der verzweifelt durch die nahe Umgebung lief und immer wieder Victors Namen rief, Victor selbst aber nicht finden konnte...  
Der Consulting Detective schloss die Augen, um die Bilder zu vertreiben.  
John hatte ihn in der Zwischenzeit beobachtet und schüttelte sanft seine Schulter. "Komm, der Helikopter wartet."  
Sherlock nickte und ging langsam zu der Flugmaschine. John wusste, dass es besser war, Sherlock erstmal in Ruhe zu lassen, also setzte er sich einfach schweigend neben ihn und legte die Sicherheitsgurte an.  
Der Rückflug nach London verlief in Totenstille. John sah immerwieder zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann herüber. Sherlock selbst starrte nur aus dem Fenster. Mycroft, der im vorderen Teil des Helikopters Platz genommen hatte, starrte voller Schuldgefühl in die Ferne.  
In London angekommen, begrüßte sie Anthea vor Mycrofts Limosine und alle stiegen in das schwarze Auto ein. Mycroft begann herumzutelefonieren, besprach mit Anthea das weitere Vorgehen.  
Sherlock hörte seinem großen Bruder stumm zu, während John einfach nur erbärmlich zitternd, nach Hause , sein kleines Mädchen an sich drücken und schlafen wollte.  
Als sie vor 221B Baker Street zum Halten kamen, stiegen John und Sherlock still aus.  
"Ich werde Mummy und Vater morgen informieren und wir werden alles weitere besprechen. Gönn dir erstmal etwas Schlaf, Bruderherz." Mit diesen Worten schloss Mycroft die Tür und John sah zu, wie die Limosine wieder abfuhr. Sherlock hingegen war schon durch die Haustür verschwunden, die angelehnt für John offenstand.  
Mrs. Hudson kam gerade aus ihrer Wohnung. "Sherlock, John? Seit ihr wieder da?" Als die ältere Dame die Beiden dann das erste Mal seit den Ereignissen der vergangenen 12 Stunden sah, zog sie erschrocken die Luft ein. "Mein Gott! Was ist den mit euch passiert?!"  
John hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Später Mrs. Hudson. Wir sind ziemlich erschöpft. Sherlock braucht Schlaf und ich schnappe mir einfach Rosie und..."  
Doch die freundliche Vermieterin fiel ihm ins Wort. "Nun... Rosie ist nicht hier, John."  
Alarmiert sah er auf. "W-Wo ist sie dann, Mrs. Hudson?! Ist etwas..."  
"Nein. Es war nur so schrecklich hektisch hier, da hab ich sie vor ein paar Stunden zu Molly gebracht."  
Sherlock, der inzwischen schon halb in ihrer Wohnung stand, verharrte augenblicklich in der Bewegung.  
"Oh... Ähm, was hat Molly gesagt?" John beobachtete wie Sherlocks Haltung fast noch steifer wurde, als sie eh schon war.  
"Nun sie wirkte sehr desorientiert. Und ich glaube sie hat kurz bevor ich kam geweint. Jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet, war ich wohl zu einem schlechten Zeitpunkt gekommen. Aber sie hat Rosie widerstandslos aufgenommen. Sie meinte, sie wäre eine schlechte Patentante, wenn sie ihre Hilfe verweigern würde."  
Bevor die ältere Frau noch etwas sagen konnte, rauschte Sherlock an ihr und John vorbei Richtung Bürgersteig und streckte den Arm nach einem Cab aus.  
"Sherlock meinst du, dass das wirklich eine gute Idee...?"  
Ein scharfer Blick des Consulting Detective ließ John verstummen.  
"Ich hole Rosie ab und bringe sie dann anschließend zu dir nach Hause.", sprach Sherlock kurz angebunden und stieg in das nächste haltende Cab ein.  
John seufzte schwer. "Das wird nicht gut enden. Für niemanden von uns..."

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly saß mit Rosie auf dem Schoß im Wohnzimmer und las ihr "Das hässliche Entlein" vor.  
Warum sie ausgerechnet dieses Buch gewählt hatte, konnte Molly sich nichtmal selbst beantworten. Es war so schrecklich genau... Sie fühlte sich so fürchterlich hässlich und abgewiesen...  
Rosie giggelte fröhlich und grinste sie breit an. "Molmol!" Sie streckte ihre kleinen Finger nach ihr aus und zupfte an ihren Haaren.  
Molly rang sich ein kleines Lächeln ab. Sie liebte Rosie. Sie hat Mary geliebt. Oh Gott, Mary...  
Bei dem Gedanken an Rosies Mutter stiegen Molly wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Sie vermisste sie schrecklich. Mary hätte gewusst, was Molly jetzt hätte tun können. Und Mary hätte Sherlock vermutlich die Leviten gelesen.  
Molly musste an ihre letzte Schicht zurückdenken. Sie hatte wiedermal eine Obduktion. Eine Schießerei. Die Frau, die auf Mollys Tisch in der Pathologie lag, hatte kurzes blondes Haar, war schlank... Sie sah Mary so ähnlich...  
Die kleine Pathologin schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht daran denken. Sie wollte jetzt für Rosie dasein. Also las sie dem kleinen Mädchen weiter vor.  
Als sie gerade an der Stelle angelangt war, indem das Entlein ganz allein am See weint und hilflos nach einem Sinn im Leben sucht, klopfte es.  
Molly schreckte hoch.  
Sicher war das John, um Rosie abzuholen. Etwas erleichtert darüber, dass sie nun endlich ihre Ruhe und Chance bekommen würde, sich einfach in den Schlaf zu weinen, ging sie mit Rosie auf dem Arm zur Tür und öffnete ohne vorher durch den Türspion zu blicken.  
"Sher!" Rosie giggelte glücklich und streckte die Arme nach ihrem Patenonkel aus.  
Ihre Patentante, auf deren Arm sie sich gerade noch befand, blieb einfach nur zur Salzsäule erstarrt stehen.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Das Erste, was er deduzierte, waren ihre blutunterlaufenen und glänzenden Augen. Sie war kurz davor zu weinen. Sie wirkte abgekämpft, erschöpft. Sie wirkte alt. Nicht wie ihre Mitte Dreißig. Ihre Hände krampften sich um Rosies kleinen Körper. Sie zitterte. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn.  
Einmal mehr wurde ihm bewusst, was er ihr angetan hatte. Was er seiner Pathologin angetan hatte.  
Er spürte den starken Drang sie einfach an sich zu ziehen und nie wieder loszulassen. Er wollte sie mit sich nehmen. Irgendwohin gehen, wo nur sie beide waren. Niemand sonst. Niemand sollte ihr je wieder zunahe kommen. Er wollte ihr alles erklären. Wollte alles richtigstellen. Er wollte...  
Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf über sich. Er durfte nicht sentimental werden. Er wurde nie sentimental. Er konnte es sich nicht erlauben. Sie war nur dann geschützt, wenn er so weit wie möglich von ihr entfernt war.  
Er sollte gehen. Einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden und abtauchen. Nie wieder nach London zurückkehren. Er sollte alles was bis zum heutigen Tag geschehen war einfach löschen. Seine Erinnerungen an Molly löschen. Er brachte sie in Gefahr. Es ging nie um sie. Es ging um ihn! Es ging immer um ihn.  
Minutenlang standen sie einfach so da und starrten einander an. Irgendwann wurde es Rosie zu blöd und sie befreite sich aus Mollys Griff und plumpste auf ihren Hintern.  
Sofort gingen sie beide, Sherlock und Molly, in die Hocke um Rosie zu trösten, die begonnen hatte zu weinen.  
In stummen Einverständnis, nahm Molly Rosie auf den Arm und ging mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer um sie zum Schlafen zu bringen. Währenddessen trat Sherlock in Mollys Wohnung, räumte auf, suchte die Kameras, die seine Schwester irgendwie hier reinbekommen hatte und war gerade im Begriff das Kinderbuch, welches aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag, wegzuräumen, als sein Blick auf die große Illustration fiel. Ein Schwanenkücken, allein und hilflos, weinend am Ufer eines Sees, inmitten von Schilf. Sherlock sank auf das Sofa und starrte das Bild an. Fühlte sich Molly gerade so? So wie das kleine Schwanenkücken, dass von sich selbst denkt es sei ein Entenkücken, was nicht geliebt wird? Verachtet wird? Gehänselt wird? **Übersehen wird?**

 _"Ich zähle nicht."_

Mollys Worte trafen ihn wie ein Donnerschlag. Schon damals, war er irritiert von Mollys Direktheit gewesen. Schon damals war er überrascht wie wenig die kleine Pathologin von sich selbst hielt. Doch jetzt... Nach all dem, was geschehen war...  
Sherlock klappte das Buch zu. Tränen verschwammen seine Sicht. Er schluckte schwer. Nicht sentimental werden! Soldaten...  
Er straffte seine Schultern und räumte das Buch weg. Dann ging er in die Küche und bereitete Tee zu. Er tat das nie. Aber heute tat er es. Das war das Mindeste, was er ihr schuldig war.

 _"Ich hab mich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht einen Kaffee möchten." - "Schwarz. Zwei Stück Zucker. Ich bin oben."_

Sherlock atmete tief durch.  
Als er gerade beide Tassen auf dem Couchtisch abstellte, kam Molly aus ihrem Schlafzimmer wieder und blieb stehen.  
"Ich habe Tee gemacht." _'Offensichtlich, Idiot!'_ Marys Stimme in seinem Kopf klang gleichzeitig genervt und belustigt.  
"Ja."  
 _'Meine Güte, ist das Alles, was ihr beide rausbringt?! Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!'_  
Sherlock versuchte die Stimme von Johns verstorbener Ehefrau zu ignorieren.  
 _'Oh nein, mein Lieber! Mich wirst du nicht los. Erzähl's ihr. Alles!'_  
"Wir... müssen reden."  
Molly setzte sich einfach stumm hin und deutete ihm sich auch zu setzen.  
 _'Versau es nicht! Sonst komm ich von den Toten wieder und versohl dir den Hintern!'_  
Und damit verstummte auch Marys Stimme und Sherlock begann langsam und heiser zu erzählen.


End file.
